The Mysterious Materia
by Latina D Mina
Summary: Yuffie finds a Materia which doesn't seem to have any powers or does it? Determined to find out the job of the Materia she pays Vincent a visit at Shinra Manor and asks to use the study.Set before DoC. Slight VincentXYuffie, Lime, Rated M-MA.
1. The Discovery

Hi everyone who's reading this.

I know the title is cheesy but don't hurt me.

This is my first Vincent X Yuffie fic having become obsessed with the pairing while playing through Dirge of Cerberus. Although I feel sorry for my boyfriend because he had to calm me down in the cut scenes with Yuffie and Vincent in: because I usually end up rolling around on the floor screaming "omg omg so cute" well in the bit where Vincent pushed her out the way to save her at the end of chapter 11 lol.

However I do warn you second chapter involves a Lime (Rape scene). So if the lime or the whole story sounds stupid please don't hate me. Oh and the lime won't be Yuffie Vincent since Vinnie is too nice to rape someone I guess.

One more thing nice reviewers get a hug from Vincent.

Vincent: When did I agree to this?

Me: when you signed that A4 piece of paper which Yuffie gave you yesterday…

Vincent: I knew I should have read it

Yuffie: *Laughing hysterically*

Key:

'' = thinking

'' = Chaos

"" = speaking

*********************************************************************

The Mysterious Materia

Chapter I: Discovery

Normal POV

Through the hoards of foliage and splattered bracken, Yuffie Kisaragi had finally managed to trudge her way through no-man's land (a desolate area between the fallen city of Midgar and Nibelheim) to find a mysterious materia that was rumoured to be even more powerful than the black and white Materia put together. However, once she had found it, in a small cave behind a waterfall she discovered one important thing about it. She couldn't use it. After taking it back to Wutai and having it examined another important fact came to light. No-one there had ever seen, used or even heard of a materia like it.

Feeling upset by this news, Yuffie decided that there was only one place old enough, strange enough and with enough books to possibly cover everything in the world – Shinra manor, Vincent Valentine's current residence.

*********************************************************************

Yuffie's POV

I walked through the Iron Gate and towards the stone doors of Shinra Manor, once I was directly outside of my destination I stopped, taking a moment to think as the sky began to get dark around me, 'Why the hell did Vince come back here … he's probably back in that bloody coffin again. Oh well at least I won't have to be in that creepy manor alone'

Opening the stone doors and stepping inside, I looked around as the stone doors suddenly closed behind me, causing me to jump. Shrugging it off I walked up the stairs and to the right into the first room before walking through another door and descending down the circular stairs, 'I'd better check that stupid coffin to see if he's still hiding there'

As I made my way further down the stone steps my eyes began to adjust to the little light there was in the passageway where I was but luckily there were no monsters, 'I guess Vinnie cleaned out all the monsters'

Finally, I approached the room I was looking for: the room that we had found Vincent in just over two years ago. Opening the door I walked into the room and over to the black coffin. Lifting the lid I found … cobwebs. Nothing but a small bunch of cobwebs in the top right corner and nothing else, except maybe a handful of spiders, 'Not in the coffin, huh?'

Unsatisfied with my findings I proceeded to the study where I found the remains of a few hastily jotted notes and little scribbles but nothing dark an emo that could give me a clue as to where Vincent might be. Just where the hell was he!? … I knew he was here somewhere. Sighing, I walked around, eventually finding my way back up to the bedroom; first I looked in the other room to the right of the stairs. Finding nothing once again I made my way across the top of the stairs to the left of the manor opening the first door I found, which just happened to be to the left of me.

Looking around the room my eyes rested on the sleeping figure of none other than Vincent Valentine. He was lying on top of the cover still wearing his red cloak and black leather attire, his golden gauntlet lying on the table to the side of the bed. Careful not to disturb his sleep I walked over to the side of the bed. Watching him sleep I wondered whether to wake him and ask him or where I should leave him and ask him when he woke up, 'I wonder if he'd freak out if he woke up and I was here watching him sleep? Maybe it'd be best to wake him myself '

Slowly and hesitantly I moved my hand towards his shoulder only to be shocked by a firm hand grabbing my wrist. He'd moved so quickly that even my trained ninja eyes could not have seen him as he now pointed his gun at me, "Yuffie, what are you doing here?" he asked instantly in the gruff voice I loved so much as he withdrew his gun upon realizing who I was.

*********************************************************************

Vincent's POV

I was surprised to see Yuffie at the manor, it hadn't been too long since Kadaj and his gang had been defeated and yet here she was - Although inside me Chaos began to stir for some odd reason. It wasn't really safe for her here if he was going to try and take control; sure the protomateria helped me control him but there were times where he just couldn't be controlled, "I kinda need a really big favour" she stated staring at me with a sheepish grin.

"And that is?" I asked. I was stuck now, friends do favours for friends and that's the way the world works.

"Well you see I was looking for a Materia that's supposed to be better than the black and white Materia put together… but when I found it I also found out that I couldn't use it in battle and then when I took it to Wutai to be examined no one there had ever even heard about it so I would be really really grateful if I could use the books in the study", she explained.

A materia better than the black and white Materia put together? I have never heard of such a thing. There again knowing Yuffie there was an inscription that explained what the Materia did but she just didn't bother to read it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice again.

"So can I? Pretty please?" she begged and her eagerness made me smirk even a little.

"Fine, how long will you be here?"

"Well, until I find what I'm looking for I guess", she grinned even more.

"So quite a while then"

"If Sephiroth can read through all them books in just seven days, then surely 'The great ninja Yuffie' can do it in a shorter amount of time", I watched as she stood with pure pride radiating from her figure.

"Then you can have this room, I'll use the one near the basement entrance" I placed Cerberus back in the gun holster on my right leg and stood up on my feet only to be glomped by the 18 year old Ninja Princess.

"Thanks so much Vinnie!"

I quickly unlatched her arms from around my shoulders and walked out of the door, not knowing what I had gotten myself into as Chaos still stirred within me.

'_What's wrong host, afraid of a little thank you hug', _Chaos laughed from within me.

'Look who's talkative today', I mocked the demon inside me who just snarled before going silent.

*********************************************************************

Yuffie's POV

I turned to the bedside table noticing Vincent's golden gauntlet claw, even though how scary he might look with it on, it was beautifully crafted gold. Picking it up I walked out of the room and towards the room which Vincent was now in. Upon entering the room I stuttered seeing that he was now shirtless, "Umm you left your gauntlet in the other room Vin-", I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see the blush that had creped into my cheeks.

"Thank you, Yuffie", he said with what I thought was a smile, although I didn't see his face and with that I left the room heading back to the room where he had previously slept. After all tomorrow would consist of reading a bunch of boring books.

*********************************************************************

Woot! Chapter one finished. Please review, no flames please or I will set Sephiroth, Vincent, Itachi, Riku, Byakuya and Axel on you.

Remember nice reviewers get hugs from Vincent.


	2. Pandemonium

Hi again

I noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter … silly me. So here it is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters Square-enix do. If I did I would make Yuffentine real ^.^ and the fact that I own a Vincent plush and a Sephiroth Plush doesn't count XP.

Me: This chapter contains a Lime and since it's my first Lime I don't think it's very good.

Vincent: What's a Lime?

Yuffie: Yeah what's a Lime?

Me: Ummm … a fruit

Sephiroth: Lime's are ok

Me: I wonder if you'd say that if I decided to do a Lime between you and Yuki (an OC I made, I will probably upload a story)

Sephiroth: Hey! I'm not a Rapist

Vincent: So a Lime is Rape?

Yuffie: … ewwww

Me: Chaos made me do it …

Chaos: I did no such thing

Me: … ¬_¬ damn you vampy

Me: ok ok… Cloud made me do it

Cloud: What is a Lime anyway?

Me: Damn you Spiky, you're supposed to cover for me

Vincent: You did it yourself didn't you?

Me: Noooooo … Cid made me do it

Cid: What? I did

Yuffie: ewwww Cid's a perv

Me: Cid did I tell you you're my new best friend

Cid: That's great … now get me some god damn tea

Me: well according to Cid nice reviewers get tea

One more thing … Vincent hugs for: MiyukixToushirou, Kurogane7 and NinjaSheik

*********************************************************************

The Mysterious Materia

Chapter II: Pandemonium

The next day

Yuffie's POV

For the whole of the day I dragged myself around that damn study as I looked for books on materia. I found a few and put them into a pile on the desk before sitting on the chair. Unfortunately for me I was already bored out of my mind but I was also determined to find out what the Materia does. No wonder being down here for seven days drove Sephiroth insane - I don't even think I could manage two - it was so boring and way too quiet for my liking. Vincent had offered to help me find the books however with me being as stubborn as ever I declined, declaring, "No job is too great for the Great ninja Yuffie". I'm such an idiot sometimes. Yes I'm a great ninja but reading isn't really my thing… it always bored me to death; I could really do with Vincent's help. I sighed, grabbing and opening a book to its contents page I began to look through for anything that might give me a clue.

"Lets see… Summon Materia, Magic Materia, Command Materia, Support Materia and Independent Materia … which one would it be listed under?" I asked myself, "Okay, I'm definitely going mad… I'm talking to myself!"

I took about an hour to look through each Materia book paying attention to every detail and the ten books I had found from only half of the study took ten hours from my day and that wasn't even counting breakfast, lunch and dinner and yes I was surprised but Vincent can cook! I'm not sure where the kitchen is though, Vincent bought the food down to me since I'd headed straight down here once I'd woken up and hadn't returned until about 9pm that night - deciding to look for more books on the other half of the study tomorrow, I had dragged myself from the study, up the freaky wooden staircase, through the room Vincent was in and to the room that I was staying in.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the Materia which sat on the bedside table, "Just what the hell do you do?" I asked aloud... Great now I'm talking to a Materia … that's got to be the third sign of madness right? After talking to yourself then realizing that you're talking to yourself", sighing I got myself changed into a spaghetti-strap silk nightdress which bared the same pattern to my navy blue top, decorated with white outlines of roses bought especially from Wutai.

I sat on the bed facing to the left of it and crossed my legs covering them with the blue and white silky smooth fabric before pulling the bedside table draw open and finding the book which I had put there; a book which the content was referred to as an adult romance book. Giggling at the content of the book I opened it to the last page I was on and began reading, blushing when I'd realized that the mature scene I was reading; I was imagining it to be Vincent and myself… which for some odd reason was a real turn on. I turned a deep shade of scarlet maybe even enough to match Vincent's cape before reading on and also trying to forget about my thoughts.

*********************************************************************

Vincent's POV

Chaos had been trying to break my control over him all day making me glad that Yuffie had used an excuse to look for the books alone. What was really troubling me was I could feel the power of the Protomateria fading, 'Why would it fade after all this time, is Chaos getting too strong?' I thought.

I heard Chaos laugh from within my mind, 'She's aroused… I can smell her from here' he screeched. Pain shot through me, causing me to clutch my chest as Chaos fought for control of my body. I struggled for a few minutes until he finally won. All I could do was watch as he slowly and quietly walked out of the room I had been in and across the top of the staircase towards the room that Yuffie was in.

'Chaos, leave her alone, she's hasn't done anything to you', I shouted to the demon who had control of my body which now bore his form.

'She's bought it upon herself by coming here', he replied back to me.

'What do you mean…', there was no reply. It only took me a couple of seconds to realize, 'That Materia…', I continued to watch helplessly as the eyes of my body rested upon Yuffie's form.

*********************************************************************

Yuffie POV

I sat still reading the rather interesting book … oh great now I sound like a pervert. I dropped the book from my hands as my whole body jolted, I looked down to find a pair of very pale hands with claws instead of fingernails groping my breasts, nails digging through the fabric and instantly my arms shot up attempting to pry the intruding hands away from me, immediately guessing it was Vincent since he was the only other person in the manor.

"Vincent … What are you doing?" I asked a hint of fear in my voice,

'Wait, it can't be Vincent those hands are too pale!' I thought as I was pushed down against the bed, my head in the middle of the pillows on the double bed. I looked up and saw who was doing such things to me and just as I thought it wasn't Vincent.

My predator's skin was much paler than Vincent's, his eyes were scorching gold and scars ran down his cheeks, from each side of his lips. He had a black but mostly red headdress sort of thing which I assumed was hair and a hole in the top left of his pale chest which held some sort of glowing Materia, he was missing the gauntlet claw but the leather trousers he wore were normal.

I gasped making him smirk and spread his red and black bat like wings out, 'Chaos!?' I thought. He looked really different; I had thought that he had black skin though now that only seemed to be because of the black leather Vincent wore. I struggled against him trying to escape his grip on me, I hate to admit it but he was just too strong. Continuing to struggle I found myself surprised and scared when he attempted to pull down one of the straps of my nightdress so using the arm that he had freed I tried to stop him only to have my arm forced back down to the mattress. Tears began to build up in my eyes and then I broke letting the tears freely fall.

"Stop … please … stop", I pleaded feeling weak and helpless.

He smirked again lowering his mouth to my ear, "You will enjoy this, Princess".

I could hear the lust in his voice and instantly knew what he was planning to do so I immediately squeezed my thighs together as tight as possible as he proceeded to use his nails to rip my nightdress to shreds before tossing it to the side, causing my hands to cover my now exposed breasts. I heard him growl angrily at my attempt to stop him before he pushed both my hands away and back down to the mattress. He then groped my breasts again and began squeezing them roughly; his nails nearly digging into the flesh around them as I yelped in pain.

'Vincent please stop him…' my mind was screaming but I couldn't speak only watch in shock as the demon lowered is head and ran his tongue across my left nipple as I thrashed against him in protest. He soon moved to my right nipple doing the same before taking it into his mouth and nibbling at it with his teeth. I screamed in protest yet again as he let go and moved to the left one again, however I felt his body stiffen before hearing a voice.

"… Yu-ffie…"

"Vincent!" I gasped tears still running down my face.

"Yuffie … the … Materia… it's cancelling … Protomateria"

I instantly turned to the Materia which still sat on the bedside table only now noticing that the glow inside had turned red from its original white colour. Then I remembered the stray piece of paper I had found in one of the materia books which stated that the Protomateria helped the host control Chaos, 'That Materia must be the Anti-Materia that the page also mentioned!'

I reached for the Materia but it was too far away, so I attempted to shuffle over slightly towards it still reaching out a hand towards it only to be stopped by his hand. He dug his thumbnail into my lower underarm and I cried out in pain as blood began to seep from my arm. The demon had taken control again.

I looked down in disbelief to find that whilst I was looking at the Materia he had ripped my underwear from my body and he'd also removed the little clothing he was wearing, meaning he was now trying to force my legs open with all his strength using one hand to hold my wrists; he nearly succeeded but I was too determined to save myself and I knew that Vincent was also still fighting for control over the demon, so I wouldn't give up on him.

Chaos had obviously decided that trying to pull my legs apart was useless. Although he seemed to have a plan B; moving his face close to my neck, I heard him hiss and then my whole body jolted causing my legs to shoot open and he quickly took the opportunity to kneel in-between them stopping me from closing them. He had bitten my neck leaving teeth marks to also leak blood.

He released my wrists and began to concentrate on positioning himself to take me whilst I turned back to the Materia and in a last attempt to save myself reached out my injured arm managing to shuffle the top of my body over. Grabbed it! But Chaos noticed this and grasped my wrist.

I knew I couldn't allow him to get it because if he merged it with the Protomateria that would mean big trouble for both Vincent and myself.

He tried to get the Materia off me but I wouldn't allow it, however a sharp pain suddenly shot throughout my body nearly making me drop the Materia.

'That bastard, he shoved his finger inside me!' I thought angrily.

I writhed in pain as he used his nail to scratch at my inner walls in an attempt to grasp the Materia from my hand. I screamed when he scratched too hard and he suddenly stopped. Hope shot through me.

"Yuffie … smash… it!" I heard Vincent's voice.

I looked around for a place to smash it, eventually deciding that above the headboard was the only place I could reach to apply pressure upon hitting it against the wall. With that thought in mind I quickly reached my hand up above the headboard but when I was about to smash it a hand grabbed my arm. I wasn't about to give up.

"No" I heard the deep voice of Chaos.

Using all my strength I pressed my hand forward, crushed it against the wall and watched as blood began to trickle down my arm from my now injured hand. Leaving the shattered Materia to fall behind the headboard I looked back to him; He was fading back into Vincent. I guessed the Protomateria started working straight away. Red eyes which held a sympathetic look met my own as he slowly pulled the finger out of me trying not to hurt me any further. I watched as he diverted his gaze to it which was covered in my blood before staring back at me. If I wasn't mistaken it looked like he was on the verge of tears, "Yuffie… I'm so…"

That was all I heard before he collapsed onto me; leaving me to shiver in pain beneath him, eventually falling into a nightmare.

*********************************************************************

Yuffie: That actually wasn't that bad… Vinnie saves the day!!!!

Vincent: … you read that without wanting to shot yourself in the head

Me: *hugs Yuffie* I'm sorry for Chaos being so mean!! But don't worry there will be Yuffentine in chapter 3.

Sephiroth: … no wonder your boyfriend calls you a pervert …

Me: he can't call me a pervert … anyways he calls me his pervert XP plus he's my Beta reader for this fic ^.^ Thank you hunni *Hugs*

Please review and no flames please.


	3. Aftermath

Hi everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up but I've been busy getting ready for College. My induction day is tomorrow and to be honest I'm quite worried since College is different to school but I'm sure I should be alright… if I ever feel worried I'll just remember Yuffentine ^.^ because it instantly cheers me up.

I've been working on another Final Fantasy VII story which will have Yuffentine in it along with my first Lemon which is going to be Yuffentine XP. I will probably post the first chapter soon but since I've just written it out without chapters I would need to divide it up to get the chapters name them and the whole story … that's going to take forever. Before I get on with the chapter the following reviewers get tea from Cid: Kurogane7, TornAngelWings, BleachedFighter, MiyukiXToushirou and Entoxica.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters Square-enix do. If I did I would make Yuffentine real ^.^ and the fact that I own a Vincent plush and a Sephiroth Plush doesn't count XP.

*********************************************************************

The Mysterious Materia

Chapter III: Aftermath

Vincent's POV

I awoke to the sun shining through the window. Remembering the events of the previous night I looked to my index finger which was masked in now dry blood before looking down to Yuffie's body - Her hand was cut from where she had destroyed the Materia, her lower underarm was wounded where Chaos had dug his nail in and there were five faint scars around each breast and the one which disgusted me the most was that she was scarred on the inside, 'Chaos you bastard!'

'_Sticks and stones, host'_

Lifting myself off of her, knowing that I would have to go and find the Restore Materia I had kept. However I wanted to wake her first, so I quickly put my discarded clothing back on and reached out a hand to her shoulder stopping when she began thrashing around in her sleep before letting out a scream, quickly pushing herself into a seated position. Breathing heavily she looked around the room her eyes resting on me.

"V-Vincent?" she stuttered.

"Yuffie… I'm going to get my Restore Materia, ok?" I told her, turning to leave the room - truthfully I didn't want to leave her alone in the state she was. Feeling a tug on my hand I immediately turned back to her. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she looked up at me.

"D-Don't leave me… please"

I had no choice I had to take her with me; I wouldn't leave her on her own even if I was only going into the next room. I picked her up bridal style and, holding her protectively to my chest, I exited the room heading to the room I had been in before Chaos had taken control.

I sat her down on the bed and draped my cape around her, watching as she held it around herself tightly. Opening the draw I found my mastered restore materia. I then sat next to her on the bed and cast Regen on her which would create more blood inside her to make up for the amount she had lost, before casting Cure 3 on her to heal the wounds.

"I'm so sorry… Yuffie", I told her what I had tried to tell her last night. It was all my fault.

She didn't answer but I knew she was still crying so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her gently to my chest. I had loved her for so long even if she was completely opposite to me; she bought sunshine back into my cold, dark life. However I knew that it could never be for many reasons and Chaos' antics last night had only proved my point.

She looked up at me causing me to look back down at her and then she did the last thing I expected her to do … she kissed me on the lips.

"Vincent … please, stay with me... forever"

I'd guessed she felt the same which sent a long forgotten warm feeling throughout my body. I would control Chaos. I wouldn't allow him to hurt her anymore. Leaning down I kissed her back, "Forever"

*********************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I have no more ideas in my head for this but it was kinda fluffy and since I'm starting college tomorrow I probably won't have time to edit it if I did come up with any ideas. I have college tomorrow but I don't think I have to go in Wednesday or Thursday as the college only officially starts back on Friday so I'll probably try to post my other story.

Please review and no flames please.


End file.
